Beauty and her downfall
by Misunderstood-roker
Summary: She's a slayer, and he's her prey. He was her ticket out of hell. Nothing was supposed to get in her way. And then love did.


**Beauty and Her Downfall  
Kit-Kat.**

_No copyright infringement intended._

_Enjoy :_

xXxXx

I sneered when she walked in, but I was impressed.  
Confidence seemed to be oozing out of her ears, and her hips swayed in a way I'd never seen.  
I didn't give her much thought.  
"Well, would you look at that…" was Miroku's much-expected remark. She rolled her eyes.  
"I saw. Nothing special." I responded.  
She raised her eyebrows at this, and John just shook his head, dismissing my nonchalantness with a chuckle. As he did this, she walked away.  
I gave her no special attention. To me, she wasn't of much interest. She was just another girl.  
You have no idea how wrong I was.

xXxXxXx

She wore a leather jacket, and she had the tattoo of a dragon on her ankle. I noticed this when I walked into lunch.

A second look over revealed to me that her looks weren't as ordinary as I had thought. She had dark blue hair that I was sure was natural, swept to her left shoulder. A white T-Shirt, jeans and converse hid under her jacket. She sat alone, and without much thought I decided to go ahead and mess with her.

Someone should've warned me what I was getting myself into.

I left the line and took a seat in front of her, deciding that I wasn't hungry anyways.  
She glanced at me once and looked away. With a grin, I outstretched my hand.  
"Inuyasha," I introduced.  
"I know." She replied, ignoring my hand and keeping her eyes locked to mine.  
My grin widened, and I waited. "Kagome," She said swiftly, and then she looked away again.  
I didn't remove my hand. Upon realizing that I was waiting for something, she met my gaze.  
"What do you want?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" I prompted, and I gestured towards my hand.  
She rolled her eyes, and stood up before leaning over and whispering in my ear. "Eat your heart out."  
And then she walked.

It took a second for me too realized what she meant, after which I pulled her by the waist.  
"Learn the difference between interested and polite." I hissed, before pushing her back down to her chair and walking away.  
It had only been ten mintutes, but she disgusted me already.

xXxXxXx

Luck has never been a friend of mine. You think with me hating her and all, Luck would present me with a little bit of good fortune and keep her out of my way. If I ever get the chance to meet luck, I swear I'll punch it in the face. Out of my seven classes, Kagome was in three. The first was Geometry.  
She never stopped raising her hand.

Every second that she spoke, the light in her eyes sparkled like stars against the night sky that were her eyes.  
Curiosity flashed across her eyes whenever the teacher explained something, and she furrowed her brow every time she didn't understand something.  
When she finally understood a problem, she smiled, and despite myself I did too.  
She made it seem as if this stupid stuff mattered.  
Her interested confused, fascinated and annoyed me all at once, and I couldn't help but watch her the entire time.  
The trigonometry lesson went right over my head.

It was a relief to be able to leave that class.  
As much as she interested me, her presence  
suffocated me, and as soon as the bell rang I was out of there.

I was glad to walk into English and discover that the room was void of her presence.  
I took my seat in the back and waited for Miroku to come in.  
Of course, it was Kagome who walked in instead.  
I think it was simultaneous when we realized that the only desk available to sit in was the one next to mine, and we both cursed the hell out of our luck as she approached her seat with a deeply imprinted scowl on her face.

We both fumed in silence until Miroku walked in, breaking the tension.

I immediately focused my attention to him, silently thanking him for the distraction.  
He headed over to us and took a seat in front of Kagome.  
"Why hey there pretty lady," he said with a grin.  
I took my thanks back.

"Hey yourself, moron." She replied, her eyes still fixed on the fingernail she was cleaning.  
I raised my eyebrows at John, who still had that grin plastered on his face as he turned to face the front of the class.  
She smiled with obvious satisfaction, and I shook my head.  
"Stop looking so triumphant," I murmured. "He isn't easily discouraged."  
At this, surprise overtook her face.  
Happy to redeem myself, I leaned away from her and opened my literature book.

xXxXx

I'd never felt like this for anybody, not so soon, and certainly not for a mortal.  
I decided that I didn't feel like magnifying that absurdity, and as soon as the bell rang, my mind was made up.  
Everything about her made me tick. She didn't seem normal…nothing about her did.  
Not the way she acted, not her interest in school, not her gorgeous eyes or body structure.  
I shook every thought of her out of my head as I stormed through the back doors of the school.  
I needed to get away from her, and although I hated to ditch school, I smirked at my decision- The sound of bouncing dodge balls was ringing from the gym.

: Ya likeee?


End file.
